Star of Happiness
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year for the love of family and friends. It is not merely a time for presents and such. Christmas is a wonderous and beautiful thing that reminds us of the generousity of the people we love. [Sheelos]


Star of Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and probably never will. Also, I do not own the Gregorian hymn that Sheena sings in this story. It is from Chrono Crusade and I thought it was very pretty and put it into this fanfic.

A/N: Hello people! Well, this is going to be a Sheelos story. I'm going dedicate this to the staff of the Sheelos Lovers of Fanfiction community and I hope that it's good enough! I also made this story have a little bit of humor in it. Anyways, Sheena is not a lot like herself in the beginning, but that's for a reason. Plus, Kratos is in this story also. (I don't know how he got here, but all well.) I hope all of you enjoy this! Happy Holidays everyone! ::smiles::

* * *

Star of Happiness

It was Christmas time. Everyone was jolly and merry during this time. Children ran around in the snow in Mizuho. They laughed, played, and built snowmen. The adults set up miniature Christmas trees in their homes and decorated them with beautiful ornaments of all different colors. This was the only time of the year when Mizuho would be a little more open to the world around them. It was the almost to the year's end, and everyone wanted to make it a good one.

Sheena sighed as she looked out the frosted window and saw so much happiness among the children. Even the grimmest adults had little smiles on their faces. Everyone was so happy, but she wasn't. Orochi came in and proceeded toward her. He put his hand and her shoulder and said,

"What is wrong, Sheena? You should be outside to blend in with the happy atmosphere. Why are you in here, all locked up in this tiny room."

"Orochi… I…"

"What is it, Sheena?"

"Nothing… never mind…" Orochi began to walk away, but halted right in front of the door.

"You know, Sheena. It's almost the end of the year and Christmas is a special time. Are you really just going to sit there and watch it go by? Aren't you going to do something kind and generous?" he asked, but he received no answer and walked out the door. The assassin sighed again. She didn't know why she was unhappy. She just was. Sheena took out a piece of paper and read it. It was from Lloyd. It said:

_Dear Sheena,_

_Hi there! Bring your presents and come to Iselia, okay? We'll all be there and it'll be great! Well, see you there!_

_Your friend,_

_Lloyd_

Presents?! Sheena gasped. She had forgotten! How could she? She quickly ran out the door. _I'll just go to Meltokio to buy some things. I'll make it time. Hehe, _Sheena thought. _I can't believe how irresponsible I've been lately. Well, I have been busy and tired. Still, I can't believe I forgot about them! I'll get Lloyd a new pair of swords then._ The assassin left Mizuho and headed toward Meltokio on her Rheaird.

-Meltokio-

Zelos woke up in a daze on his bed. He couldn't believe it. He had overslept on Christmas Day. The Chosen looked out the window and frowned at the snow. _Just stay calm Zelos… It's white snow… _, he calmed himself and jumped off his bed. _I'm such an idiot! How could I oversleep! I was supposed to buy presents today for all of my hunnies! _Then, there was a knock on his door. His butler, Sebastian, entered and came him a note.

"It's from one of you friends, Master Zelos," he presented and left. Zelos unfolded the note. It read:

_Dear Zelos,_

_I didn't want to invite you, but Colette said it would be bad if we left you out of this. Anyways, come to Iselia with all of your presents, okay? Well, we'll see you there hopefully…_

_Your friend,_

_Lloyd_

Presents?! Zelos gasped. _Great, I'm busted. So now, I need to get presents for Lloyd, everyone else, and my hunnies. Colette needs something better because she persuaded Lloyd to invite me, _Zelos thought. He grinned. _What about Sheena then? What does she get? _He thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. _I'll get Lloyd a new pair of swords. He'll like that. _Zelos got dressed and trotted down the stairs. Sebastian greeted him and Zelos proceeded out the door.

It was cold outside and Zelos shivered. _Geez it's cold! I should've worn something warmer, _he thought, but headed toward the weapon shop anyways.

Sheena entered Meltokio and looked around. Decorations hung everywhere and people were always on the move. Everyone looked so cheerful and kind. Children were playing with the stray animals and feeding them. The shops were all open and the owners greeted their customers with smiling faces. Even here, people were happy and merry. She quickly made her way to the weapon shop and went in.

The weapon shop was so crowded and noisy. Women in the corner were gossiping while their husbands were buying weapons. The shopkeepers were advertising this and that. Again, decorations were about the room and a warm fire was burning in the fireplace. Sheena walked to a counter toward one of the shopkeepers and saw a flash of red hair walk by her. She quickly turned around and saw that the person who had passed her turned around as well. For a second, their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" both of them said in unison. A few people stared at them, gave them odd glances, and turned around immediately. Zelos smoothed out his hair.

"Well, for me, I was here to buy Lloyd a present. What about you?" he asked.

"Same here…" she muttered. Zelos smirked.

"Aha! You forgot didn't you?"

"And what about you?"

"Um… I… ahahahaha… well, you see… er…" he mumbled and then became silent. "Anyways, I need to go now, so see you!" He left without another word.

"What an idiot…" Sheena mumbled and spoke to the shopkeeper for a new pair of swords. For the rest of the day, Sheena and Zelos went from store to store to buy presents for Lloyd and the others. They also met each other constantly. Finally, Sheena finished buying all her presents. _Yes! I'm finally finished… _, she thought. She strolled toward the entrance where her Rheaird waited. Then, she saw Zelos. He was, as usual, surrounded by a group of girls. However, what he did next surprised Sheena. He took out presents one by one from his big bag and gave them to the girls. Some of the groupies looked like they were about to faint. Others compared how big their presents were. Later, the girls left with tons of smiles of their faces.

Sheena frowned. _Wait! Why am I angry? It's just those groupie girls! Am I jealous? _, she thought. She flushed without even knowing it. _I can't be jealous! No way! _The assassin shook her head and continued to walk away. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Wait, my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos called and waved at her. Sheena fumed.

"Don't call me that, you idiot!" she screamed, but Zelos playfully continued her way. He came over to her and reached into his bag. He pulled out a nicely wrapped heart-shaped box and handed it to Sheena.

"For you, Sheena," he said and blushed a little bit. The assassin stared at the present and gasped.

"For me, really?"

"Yes, for you."

"T- thank you…" Zelos grinned his playful smile.

"Well, see you in Iselia!" Then, he left. _He gave something to me? Why?_ , Sheena thought. Then, she gasped. _I didn't get anything for him! What should I do? _She looked around frantically. _I guess I could go back to Mizuho to see what I have._ And so, the assassin planned to fly back to Mizuho.

-Mizuho-

Sheena looked through all her belongings. She couldn't find a thing she could give away to Zelos. She searched and searched, but could find nothing. She sat with her arms crossed and thought. _What could I give to him? What would he want? _Then, an idea came to her. She went into one of her bags and dug out a red sweater. It had been so long since she had taken it out. _This was the sweater I made with my mother when I was little. It's not very finely done, but I think it's okay. _Sheena grabbed some wrapping paper and tried the best she could to wrap it. _Okay, now I'm ready!_

-Iselia-

Everyone was waiting for Sheena. Everyone was there, even Zelos.

"Oh good, you came. We were worried that you wouldn't show up," Lloyd said. Everyone looked so happy carrying big bags of gifts for everyone. "Well, let's begin!"

First, Lloyd gave his presents out to everyone. His presents were mostly charms and amulets. Colette's presents were chocolate and candy. Genis and Raine gave out Christmas ornaments and decorations. However, Genis gave Presea the little angel ornament with a letter.

"Thank you so much, Genis!" Presea exclaimed, holding the lovely angel figurine in her hands. Genis blushed as red as an apple.

"Y- you're welcome, Presea!" Presea made wood charms for everyone. Regal gave everyone some food. Kratos gave out armor and useful equipment. Zelos handed out weapons and Sheena passed out weapons as well. However, she did not give Zelos his present. At the end, Lloyd ended up with a whole pile of swords in front of him.

"Do I seriously like swords that much?" he asked. Colette giggled.

"Here, Lloyd!" she handed him a locket in the shape of a heart.

"Thanks a bunch, Colette!" he laughed. "Okay everyone! Let's go to Dirk's and spend the night there!" Everyone agreed and did what was told.

-Dirk's House-

It was nighttime. Everyone had eaten a great dinner prepared by Dirk and Regal. After everyone was bloated with good food, they headed outside. Sheena headed to the balcony. She stared happily at the stars and began to sing.

_Star of Bethlehem,_

_Star up high,_

_Miracle of the midnight sky._

_Let your luminous light,_

_From heaven better our hearts and make us fly._

_Star of Happiness,_

_Star of Wonder,_

_You see everything from afar._

_You who've lived through endless ages,_

_View with love the age of man._

_Oh light,_

_Oh holy light,_

_Oh light divine._

Then, she heard someone clap.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing!" a familiar voice laughed. Sheena swiftly turned around. It was Zelos.

"Zelos? What are you doing up here?"

"I heard singing, so I came up to see who it was. Heh. It was you!" Sheena blushed. She was so embarrassed. "Hey, it's alright. You're singing's really beautiful. What is that song?"

"It's a Gregorian hymn I learned when I was little."

"I see. Oh yeah! Did you open my present yet?" he asked. Sheena shock her head and took the heart-shaped box out of her bag. The two of them sat down on the balcony and Zelos waited patiently as Sheena slowly unwrapped her present. It was lovely box of chocolates with a note attached. She carefully detached the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear my beloved Sheena,_

_How are you? Can you believe it? It's Christmas! The year seemed to pass by so fast! Are you happy with your life now? I'm trying to be more responsible now. Thanks to you, I know what I did wrong and I'm trying to correct myself. You know, sometimes you should believe in yourself more. You can do a lot of amazing things without knowing it. I think you should be more proud of yourself. You helped me out a lot even though you didn't get anything back. Maybe that's why I love you so much. Anyways, Merry Christmas! I hope you're happy._

_Love,_

Zelos 

Sheena gasped after reading the letter. Zelos flushed next to her. She stared at his gleaming blue eyes and smiled a hesitant, but true smile. Zelos grinned back.

"T- thank you," she breathed and then she remembered, "Oh! I have something for you, too! She dug in her bag and pulled out the wrapped sweater. She gave it to him. The Chosen tore the wrapping paper and took out the red sweater. Without hesitation, he put it on. "Do you like it?"

"Yep! Just what I needed! A sweater to keep me warm for Christmas!" He then looked at the texture of it, "Did you make this yourself?" Sheena nodded.

"I made it with my mother when I was little."

"Wait! I can't keep this! You spent hard work making it! Plus, it's one of your memories with your mother!"

"No, it's alright. Keep it. I want you to keep it," Sheena said. Zelos stared at her. "Yes, it is one of my memories, but I want to pass it on to someone else now. Someone that I am sure will take good care of it. Someone like you, Zelos." Her face became red from her own words.

"Thanks, Sheena!" For the second time, he had not called her "my voluptuous hunny", "my violent banshee", or something of that nature. He had called her "Sheena" and she was happy to here her own name being called out to her. Then, without knowing it, something surprisingly happened. Sheena stared into Zelos' eyes. Their faces came closer and closer until their lips met. The assassin flushed so hard! It felt so magical and so unreal. She had never felt such happiness before. She never thought a kiss could be so wonderful. She was so in bliss and wondered if this was really happening. Her eyes closed and she savored this wonderful moment. And then, they let go.

Both of them were blushing hard. Sheena tried to avoid his gaze, but it was nearly impossible. Zelos was the first to speak.

"Heh. That came out of nowhere, didn't it?" he said. Sheena silently nodded and smiled up at him. Zelos put his arms around her and Sheena relaxed onto him. They both watched the beautiful stars glisten and twinkle in the sky. Then, a shooting star appeared and started to make its way across the sky.

"Make a wish," Zelos said and Sheena nodded. _I wish that Zelos will be happy and the next year will be a joyful one. _Now it was Zelos' turn to make a wish. _I wish that Sheena will be happy and that we'll stay together forever. _Both of them smiled at each other and continued to watch the sky.

"Merry Christmas," Zelos said.

"Merry Christmas," Sheena replied. She had not realized how happy she was now. _Christmas is a wonderful and magical thing. _She had been unhappy and grim this morning. Now, she was as happy as can be in the arms of Zelos. She felt happy because she had done something kind. She felt happy because Zelos loved her. She felt happy because it was Christmas. _Christmas is a loving holiday of family and friends._ And she knew that the person right beside her was her loving friend. He was her "Star of Happiness" as she was his…

* * *

A/N: YEAAAA!!!! I'm so happy! I've finally finished this fic and I hope that all of you liked it! I couldn't help myself! I had to make them kiss!! ::smile:: Anyways, thank you all who have read this! Please, remember that Christmas is a time of family and friends. It is not merely just a holiday for presents and such. It is the love that you receive and the happiness of those who believe that really matters! Happy Holidays everyone!! Love, the key of the twilight 


End file.
